Bloodstone
by Et-chan2356
Summary: Ok no this story has nothing to do with Aijou Ippon but anyways.  Let's take a journey to Mayumis' life style, Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Mayumi Higurashi was staring up at the huge school building that stood before her, she just stood there looking at her shoes. She knew she would get in trouble if she was late, so she walked into the school building. The inside of the school was huge, and she heard nothing but the chatters of students talking and giggling.

The school went to pre-k all the way to the 12th grade.

Right now Mayumi was in the high school building and it was one of the largest building out of all three school buildings.

Mayumi looked for her locker which was encoded "2534" but that had to be on the second floor, so as she thought about her locker she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into one of the younger students, the girl looked as if she was in the 7th grade. What was she doing in the high school building?

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry.'' Said the younger student, she wore the middle school uniforms which was an orange dress with a blue tie, and she also wore black knee socks with white sneakers.

"No, don't even worry about it. What are you doing in the high school building anyway?'' Mayumi asked as she put a hand on her hip while the other hand was holding her backpack.

"This is the high school building? I thought it was the middle school building.'' The girl tried to pretend as if she didn't know which building she was in.

"The middle school entrance says "Yoshidayama Middle school.'' written big as ever. How the hell did you mix it up with "Yoshidayama High school?'' Mayumi asked with a stern tone in her voice.

"Um…I wasn't paying attention?'' Mayumi didn't buy it; she just simply raised her eye brow and folded her arms.

"Ok you caught me, I'm actually trying to find my boyfriend.''

"Oh what grade is he in?''

"He's in the 9th grade'' she said, Mayumi nearly choked on her own spit.

"What the hell? How old are you and how old is he?'' The middle school girl put a hand to her chin while the other hand rested under her elbow.

"Kaito is 15 and I'm 12.'' Mayumi eyes widened in horror.

''That's disgusting….he's old enough to be your big brother.''

"But I love Kaito!'' the girl squealed.

'Gosh her voice is annoying,' Mayumi thought as she ran a hand through her hair moving her bangs out the way.

"Ok ok. I think you might wanna ask someone else for help because I'm still new to this school.''

"Oh so your Mayumi?'' the girl asked as she stared deeply into Mayumi's eyes.

"Yes, how did you know?''

"Everybody has been talking about the new student, they would always predict on how you would look.''

"I see. Well that's normal I guess.'' Mayumi looked at the watch on her wrist and gasped a bit.

"Listen I gotta go, can you show me where locker 2534 is?'' Mayumi soon regretted asking

'Nice Mayumi, this girl can't even find her boyfriend so how the hell is she going to help me find my locker?'

"Oh it's up on the second floor to the right, once you get to the "25's'' list you'll find it eventually.''

"Ok thank you, hey if I find this "Kaito" Person, I'll be sure to let him know you were looking for him.''

"Thankies, my name is Naomi Kisaragi.''

Mayumi soon ran to the second floor and looked to her right as instructed. Then she finally found her locker and it looked as if someone had already put their books on the top shelf.

Mayumi sighed as she soon found out she had to share a locker with one of the students.

'Great who's the asshole imma share a locker with?' Almost as if it was planned out, a female student came up behind her. The female had shoulder length hot pink hair and she was very attractive. She was holding a couple of books in her hands and she looked at Mayumi timidly.

"Um hello, are you my locker –mate?'' She asked kindly. Mayumi soon sat up and was a bit shorter than the other female.

"I guess I am, my name is Mayumi Higurashi. It's nice to meet you, whoever you are.'' Mayumi asked with a smile and held her hand out. The other female took Mayumi's hand and shook and smiled warmly as well.

"My name is Rika Kitsunami and it's a pleasure to meet you as well.'' Rika finally let go of Mayumi's hand and went back to holding her stack of books.

"Do you need help or were you just about to put your books in the locker?''

'Nice question dumbass.'

"I was about to put my books in the locker. You must have the same schedule as me since you're my locker-mate.''

"You never know, can I see your schedule list?''

"Sure.'' Rika gave Mayumi the schedule and Mayumi looked at her own while checking out Rika's schedule.

"Yep, our schedule is the same, well I guess you can be my partner for every class now, huh?'' Rika giggled and nodded. The bell soon rang and they hurried to their first class, Math.

One of the classes Mayumi loathed ever since she was a child.

They both went in and stood in line with the other students, it looks like it was time to take their seat attendance by pulling numbers out of a box.

Mayumi didn't really care who she was sitting next to, in front of, or behind of. Since she was still new to the school so who would really try to pick a bone with her anyway?

After several students got their numbers It was Mayumi's turn, she put her hand in the box and pulled out a piece of paper with the number "6" on it, she threw the piece of paper in the garbage and sat down in seat number "6". The person who was in front of her was Rika, fortunally. But the other students she was sitting by didn't really matter to her.

She looked up at the board and say "Mr. Kagami." written on the board.

"All right, I'm your new math class Mr. Kagami, so I have a few rules. Number 1. No gum chewing, if I catch you chewing gum, detention. Rule number 2. No talking. If you dare speak a word I will shove my pencil down your throat. Number 3. No talking back to me, if you do, then I'll shove a ruler down your throat. Are we clear?'' all the students said "yes sir" and he got started with the lesson.

Oh the irony for Mayumi since she didn't understand a single word the man was saying, then again she wasn't even paying attention. She figured since Rika looked like the smart type she would understand the lesson. She was too busy focusing how attractive a student was.

He looked about 5'4 and he had short sky blue hair. His eyes were emerald green.

He looked like the smart type but not the nerdy type as well.

The class was finally over and the male was the first to leave the classroom, he looked as if he wasn't very comfortable being there. Then again it was school so nobody was really comfortable.

Mayumi soon gathered her books and head to her next class which was science, Mayumi never had a problem with science. Lucky for her the pretty blue haired boy was also there.

After school, Mayumi went straight home. She ignored her mother's greetings and went straight into her room to change clothes. She took off her high school uniform and replaced it with a black and pink long sleeved shirt, a blue jean skirt and some black stockings.

She went to her living room and opened the door and left her house, she called her friend, Miharu to come pick her up. Miharu was the same age as her and he was an emo boy, but Mayumi didn't really care what kind of style he had. While sitting on a chair on her porch for a couple of minutes. Miharu finally arrived with a friend. Who was his friend?

Miharu walked up to Mayumi and gave her the formal greeting as usual.

"Who's that guy in your car?''

"Oh that's just a friend.''

"I know that but who is he?''

Miharu sighed and looked into his car staring at the guy,

"That's my boyfriend.'' Miharu finally answered.

"Then why did you say that was just a friend?'' Mayumi put both of her hands on her hips and waited for an answer. Silence was in the air until they heard the car door open and close. Mayumi got a closer look at the male; he was wearing a black shirt that had a shovel on it and there were annotations on the shovel, it said "Girls dig me", the shirt had black and white stripped long sleeves, and he was wearing black jeans and black boots. He didn't look the gay type he looked more like the bisexual type instead.

"Is everything ok?'' the male asked the two of them, Miharu just walked past the male and got back into the car, leaving Mayumi and the male dumb founded.

"What's his problem?'' Mayumi asked Miharu's boyfriend with a sad look on her face.

"He's still nervous to tell people about us, you know how there's homophobes who'll judge anybody with every chance they get.'' Mayumi looked hurt, Miharu would always tell her things and she would never judge him, she didn't care about his sexual orientation, she didn't care about his style. All she cared about was her friend himself. Miharu knew Mayumi was bisexual and it didn't bother him.

"I see, well to be honest I really don't care if your gay, straight or bisexual. And Miharu knows this.''

"You don't care?'' Miharu's boyfriend looked a bit shocked, like he just saw a ghost or something.

"Not at all, when Miharu told me that he was emo, I didn't care. So why would he think I would act all rude towards him if he was gay?''

"Because that's how everybody treats him.''  
"Everybody?''

"His parents, classmates….everybody. It's like he can't even express himself true fully without people picking on him.'' The male walked back to the car and sat in the passenger's seat while Mayumi got in the back seat staring down at her finger nails, they were painted blue but the nail polish was starting to fade. Mayumi didn't speak the whole time while she was in the car neither did the Miharu.

Miharu's boyfriend on the other hand was trying to start a conversation with Miharu but Miharu continued ignoring him.

What was his name anyways? Mayumi thought as she continued staring at her nails.

When they arrived at the mall Mayumi finally spoke up and said "What's your name anyways?''

The male looked at her and smiled.

"Daisuke Hana.'' He said as he looked into Mayumi's eyes. His eyes were sea blue but her eyes were just plain old brown. They stopped staring at each other when Miharu spoke up and said

"Are you guys coming?'' His voice sounded irritated as if he didn't want to be in public at all. Mayumi and Daisuke followed Miharu into the mall and the first place they stopped at a shoe store called Orange Crate. They entered the store and Mayumi just sat on a bench and waited for the two males to get done shopping for shoes, Mayumi didn't really want anything in the mall, she just wanted to get out of the house away from her mother.  
The two males were finally done with their shopping and all three of them headed out to the food court.

Once again, Mayumi didn't want anything she just wanted something to drink. So she sat down at a table and drank some soda.

She then spotted a male with long silver hair; he looked as if he was about 16 or 17 years old.

Mayumi couldn't get a better description of the male since he was running out of the food court.

Maybe he was in a rush, but who cared she was never going to see him anymore.

Miharu and Daisuke finally got their meals and sat at the same table Mayumi sat in.

"Ok Miharu, this has to stop. What's wrong with you today?'' Mayumi asked as she crossed her arms and legs. Miharu didn't look at her but only at his food.

"What do you mean what's wrong with me? I'm fine.'' He answered quietly.

"No you're not, you're so quiet and your usually talk active. Whenever you talk you sound irritated and you look irritated anyways.''

"I'm fine ok, just shut the hell up and leave me alone!" Miharu practically shouted causing a scene which made a lot of heads turn their direction. But it didn't really faze Mayumi at all when he shouted at her, it just made a little girl jump and shriek a bit.

"If your fine, why are you so defensive?'' This time Daisuke spoke up to his boyfriend, he sounded a bit hurt to.

"I'm not defensive; I'm just having a bad day today is all. Ok?'' Miharu looked into Mayumi's eyes and a single tear fell onto his right cheek.

"Miharu…''

"You don't know how it feels to have a father beat the hell out of you because your emo and gay, you don't know what it is like Mayumi. And you never will, so don't try to worm your way into my life like you know a thing about me.'' Miharu got up and left the food court, Mayumi knew what Miharu was going through, except not physical abuse.

"I'm so sorry for Miharu's behavior but he has a point, you don't know what it's like to be rejected by everybody in your life.''

"Yea I do. My father died when I was a little kid and my mother verbal abuses me. When I told my mother I was bisexual she didn't take it very well and pushed me down the stairs. I didn't go to the hospital because there was no point, and I healed up a couple days later. My mother is still trying to adjust to my orientation.''

"I see, I'm sorry to suddenly accuse you of something.''

"Don't worry about it ok? Let's just go find Miharu and go home.''

After 2 hours in the mall they found out Miharu was in his car waiting for the two of them.

They both opened the door and got in the car and the rest of the trip nobody said anything at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Mayumi stared up unto her ceiling watching "squirming" things dance in her head.

Her cell phone rang and it was Rika, yes Mayumi and Rika gave each other their numbers after school.

She pressed the "answer'' button and said "Hello"

"Hello Mayumi,'' Rika said in a sweet tone

"Hey Rika. What's up?'' Mayumi sat up and rested her back on the headboard of her bed. It sounded as if Rika was switching her position on her bed, possible on her stomach.

"Nothing much, just doing homework. You?'' Mayumi crossed both of her legs and sighed.

"Nothing, just reading a Patricia Briggs book.'' Mayumi heard a crunching noise coming from Rika's line. Candy possibly.

"So anything new at school?''

"No but a 9th grader showed me to my locker, man I'm such a dumbass.''

"The 9th grader didn't happen to be a girl named Naomi, was it?''

Mayumi blinked a couple of times, she knew their was either bad news or drama that was about to fill the air.

"Yea it was, why is there a problem or something?''

"Well she's sorta…..a stalker.''

"Wow really? Who does she stalk?''

"A boy named Kaito.''

There was silence for a couple of minutes until Mayumi finally spoken up

"No way, Naomi asked me to find Kaito when I arrived at the high school building.''

"She does that all the time but Kaito just finds it kind of creepy. Unfortunately she doesn't listen to anyone. ''

Mayumi sat there for a moment and thought about it.

"Then again there is a HUGE age difference between the both of them.''

"Yeah but, she doesn't seem to care that Kaito was just being kind one day and she took it the wrong way.''

"Kind how, what did he do for Naomi?''

Mayumi heard Rika sigh on the other end of the line.

"Some kids were picking on Naomi one day and Kaito thought it was wrong and stood up for her, and ever since then she's been a bit stalkerish.''

"Creepy and her voice is annoying as fuck!''

Rika started to giggle a bit. She caught her breathe and said

"Yea she lives close to me as well, like across the street from me.''

"I see, have you ever been kind to her and has she ever been stalkerish towards you?''

"I have maybe once or twice but I don't really pay attention when if she does or not. Yep she's really close.''

"Okay Mayumi, see you tomorrow.''

"Yeah, bye.'' Both teenagers hang up and Mayumi quickly turned her lights out and went to sleep.

The next day Mayumi the usual morning routine and quickly left the door, she thought about exercise so she decided to run to her school instead, besides the school was basically down the street from her house anyways.

She was one the first to arrive first [obviously.]

She heard bickering coming from Rika and Naomi, what's going on?

"Naomi stop it! Kaito doesn't like you like that!'' That sounded like Rika, then again it couldn't be. Rika is a nice girl who refuses to yell at anyone.

"How would you know! Your boyfriend goes around and stalks other women in the high school and middle school!" Naomi screamed out, it sounded like she was crying as well.

Mayumi ran towards them, but when she got there she saw Naomi crying and Rika looked mad as hell as if she was ready to kill Naomi for what she just said.

"Hey what's going on!" Mayumi shouted causing both Rika and Naomi to jump a bit. Kaito just stood there with a concern look on his face while crossing both of his arms.

Naomi was about to say something but she shut her mouth pretty quick and ran off. Kaito didn't run after her nor did he really care.  
"What just happened?" Mayumi asked with a concern look on her face, Rika turned to Mayumi and whispered in Mayumi's ear. Rika backed up after Mayumi gasped a bit after the shocking news.

Silence broke into the air before Kaito spoke up and said

"Class is starting, we should get going now.''

When the bell rang everyone in the school hurried to they're classrooms.

Mayumi was walking towards her classroom and saw the blue haired boy again; he smiled at her and waved to her. Mayumi just looked at the boy with a shocked expression since the boy never spoke to anyone. The boy headed to his classroom which was science but Mayumi's class was math, so they wouldn't be able to talk to each other until lunch time or afterschool.

After school Mayumi decided to go a secret area that no one, not even her best friend knew about. It was a lake, filled with holy water. She could easily get in trouble but she knew how to hide and run away from preachers and etc.

She would just watch her reflection in the water and try to convince herself that everything in her life would be ok; she just wanted to be in her own imaginary world. She just wanted nothing but peace and joy.

"Yea right.'' She said angrily, she smacked some of the water away from her, some of it splashing onto her clothes yet she did not care nor did she notice.

She continued smacking the water as if it was gonna shout at her just like her mother did when she accidently dropped glass cups or fine china onto the floor. Good times…._not._

10 minutes after abusing the water she finally calmed herself and looked at her reflection. She couldn't take it, so she stood on the edge of the pier and jumped into the water, trying to drown herself. But when she felt herself being able to breathe in the water, she started to become a little worried, but soon she lost herself in joy.

She began swimming into the deepest depth of the lake.

"This is fun.'' Her eyes widened, she was able to talk in the water as well…was she a mermaid?

"No that's not…possible. I don't have a tail nor do I have gills. Huh?" She looked into the sand in the water and saw something shiny; she began clawing her way into sand and tried to grab the shiny object. But soon the sand caved in and pulled Mayumi in.

Her voice suddenly became hoarse, and her lungs began screaming for air.

Soon it felt like death, something she had wanted for a long time…and soon she passed out.

"I…finally…did it.'' She said just before she passed out.

~? POV~~~

She began picking red lilies for her mother's funeral, her long pink hair came from her mother, her beautiful velvet eyes lit the night. Even her own tears lit the moonlight there in euphoriana.

"May you rest in peace, mother.'' She stood up and gazed up into the moon while the wind blew into the sky and into her hair.

"Are you done?" A male voice said, the beautiful women turned around and stared at the male.

"Yes, I'm finished.'' The female walked up to the male and gave him a loving hug. The male, of course was a bit shocked but wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body.

Silence spread the air as the two euphorians continued to embrace each other under the moonlight.

"I'm sorry, but Rika…I have to tell you this…I know you have a boyfriend but…I l-'' the male's words were cut off when Mayumi jumped out of the water and gasped desperately for air.

~Mayumi's POV~

She sprang up and grabbed for something desperately.

"H...help me!'' she shouted with a hoarse voice, Rika and the male rushed over to her and pulled her up onto the surface.

"Are you ok? Who are you and what are you doing in the Holy Fountain?" The man said with an angry tone, he looked as if he wanted to kill Mayumi. But once the moon shined over Mayumi's body thus revealing her face. The man's face softened and he looked as if he just won one million dollars.

"K..Kokoro?" The man said.

"Oh my god.'' Rika said as she put a hand on her mouth,

"Kokoro? Who's that?" Mayumi said as she stood up and wringed her skirt. Good thing the skirt was black and her shirt was black as well.

"Kokoro, you don't remember us? It's me, Koshiro." Mayumi shook her head and continue to look at the male. He had a white shirt that was buttoned up with black trousers and black cloth shoes. He had blonde hair that was spiked up a bit with deep blue eyes, why did this male look so familiar?

Mayumi looked over to Rika and her eyes widened a bit.

"Rika! Why are you here? Wait how did you get here?''

"We meet again Mayumi, this is my home.'' Rika said as raised her hands into the air a bit, as if she was holding two books into each hands. Rika's hand fell to her sides and she looked deeply into Mayumi's eyes.

"Your home? Where are we?"

"Welcome to euphoriana. This is far from Earth, Mayumi.''

"What do you mean far from Earth?" Mayumi started to back up but yelped as she was about to fall into the sacred lake again. Two strong hands grabbed both of her arms and pulled them into their warm body; Mayumi looked up and saw Koshiro. 

"Release me.''

"No thank you for someone who just saved your life."

"Maybe I wanted to drown. And who's this Kokoro person? And how did I end up here?"

"Kokoro was an holy angel and she was the guardian of this planet, Kagerou, Kokoro's other self was an angel for Earth. She was the evil angel who caused nothing but despair for our people. But Koshiro, Kokoro fell into a deep sleep and left us with a message.''

"Message?" Mayumi raised an eyebrow and crossed both of her arms.

"She said, "I will be gone forever in this world, but…I will be reborn into someone else, someone that you may not recognize me as. Good bye everyone, we will meet again in the future.''

"So that's where you come in, Mayumi.'' Koshiro spoke up as he looked into Mayumi's eyes.

"So I'm…an holy angel?''


	3. Chapter 3

Mayumi was sitting on a bed in her room, well new room actually.

~Flashback~

"_Yes, you are an incarnation of Kokoro Yoshidayama." Rika said as she put a crown on Mayumi's head,_

_The crown had little wings on it and it wasn't a royal crown or anything like that, but the crown was nothing but a halo with wings on them to symbolize that she was a holy euphorian angel. _

"_Welcome back, Kokoro…I mean Mayumi.'' Koshiro greeted politely as he bowed his head to Mayumi._

_Mayumi still didn't know what was going on, all she knew that she was an angel for the Euphoriana planet, but what about Earth? Mayumi was originally part of Earth and she's still an Earthling._

"_Um, Rika, Koshiro. Even though I'm an angel of Euphoriana, do I still get to go back to Earth?"  
Rika and Koshiro's smile faded at the same time, Rika avoided eye contact with Mayumi, while Koshiro just stared into Mayumi's eyes._

"_Well, answer me! Can I go back to Earth?" Mayumi almost shouted at the two of them, which scared Rika a bit._

"_No you cannot, and besides why would you? Earthlings are selfish humans who only do and say things that are convenient for them, they'll quickly sell out their family, friends…and themselves for power."  
"That's not true! Not all Earthlings are like that! So don't you dare say Earthlings are "Selfish Humans", at least say some of them!" Mayumi pushed Koshiro away from her and stormed off to god knows where, she didn't know where she was going nor did she care, she just wanted to get away from those two._

_Koshiro soon chased after her and said "I apologize for what I just said…of course you can go back to Earth but you can only visit them…you can no longer live down there.''_

_Mayumi whipped her hand towards Koshiro's face and slapped him hard._

"_And why not!"_

"_Don't touch Koshiro! And the reason is because you already absorbed the holy water's fragrance!''_

"_I didn't know water had a scent.'' _

"_Mayumi, you must fulfill your duty as the Euphorian's angel. So you cannot go back, even if you do go back to Earth without a pendent, you'll turn into nothing but stone and die.''_

"_Fine…" Mayumi gave up and looked at her blazing red hand._

"_Good, you'll be living in the same castle that Kokoro lived in.''_

"_OK. Lead the way.'' Rika and Koshiro created a seal under them and they suddenly vanished._

End of Flashback~

"I can no longer return to Earth, and if I do I must wear a pendent….it's not like anybody would miss me anyways.'' Mayumi said as she got off her bed and headed towards the bathroom, Mayumi was a quick learner so she already knew what the castle was like almost as if it was like the back of her hand.

After roaming around the castle, Mayumi entered the bathroom and turned the sink on just to wash her face. She grabbed a towel from one of the cabinets in the bathroom and dried her face off with the towel quickly.

But as she was returning the towel back to its original position, an alarm went off and said "Intruder alert, all soldiers please evacuate the castle to face off the danger that awaits in the castle.''

Mayumi didn't know what to do but all she did was run into her room and grab a rod,

The rod had a green staff but it also had a crystal like spike on top of the staff, while the bottom of the staff had a mini blade that was protected by what seems to be, iron rose petals.

The back of the staff had two small baby angel wings.

"Ok I have no idea how to wield a staff or how to fight with it.'' Mayumi's crown started to glow a bit and it started rising in the air on its own as well.

The crown soon vanished and transformed into a beautiful women who looked as if she was about 21 years old. She wore a white long skirt with a blue shirt, with long pink hair that reached her waist, but what stood out the most were her angelic wings.

"Are you known as Mayumi Higurashi?" The women said as she continued glowing with the Cra moon

(The moon is called Cra due to the fact its color is a purplish red.)

Mayumi simply nodded and clenched the rod tighter. But she dropped her guard when she heard the women giggle a bit.

"W-What's so funny?"  
"I'm sorry to be so rude but, did you think I was going to harm you in any way? Oh no, my name is Kokoro Yoshidayama, and you Mayumi…are my reincarnation to life. Please, grant me your power and let me take over your body so that we can defeat that intruder that is lurking in the castle.''

"How do I know I can trust you, you may be the Euphorian's angel but that doesn't mean I can trust you entirely.'' Kokoro suddenly held her hand out which caused Mayumi's eyes to widen, her hand was glowing almost as if it was ready to departure the world once again.

"Please, grab my hand and I will show you I won't take control of your body forever.''

Mayumi gulped but took the women's hand anyway, suddenly the women entered her body and Mayumi's spirit was put to sleep.

~Kokoro's POV~  
"Please forgive me Mayumi, but you will be put to sleep for a while until my spirit departs your body.''

Kokoro grabbed the holy rod once again like she did 300 years ago. Kokoro created a seal under herself and teleported outside the castle.

Less then a second, she was outside in the Lophra garden; she opened her mouth and began to sing an ancient holy song which was meant to please God and those of the Euphoriana planet.

"Aina Visi Watashi no Visina Te quiero Vina koe drei do

Do drei koe Vina quiero Te Visina no Watashi Visi Aina saa~.'' Her wings started to glow even more as rain started to pour down from the sky, the rain turned pink and turned everything pink as well, suddenly a male teenager appeared before Kokoro/Mayumi.

"So, your Mayumi, the new Euphorian's angel.'' The male was wearing a red chang bao with black trousers, he had black knuckle gloves with spikes on the knuckle areas, he had a pale complexion, and his hair was blue down to his shoulders while he had the brightest baby blue eyes ever. Kokoro just smiled a bit and spun her rod.

"Yes, yes I am….and you are?''

"Do not worry about that, but it's time that you die. I cannot not allow another disgusting, pathetic angel to try to heal the Euphoriana planet.''

"So you must be an Earthling…it's no wonder you hate us all. But it's such a shame; 1000 years ago we used to be allies…now we're just plain enemies.'' While Kokoro was talking, she shook her head, disappointed how things were going on with the two planets.

"That's all in the past now, because of you selfish people…things on Earth is messed up…now we're gonna make you people suffer.'' Suddenly Kokoro's stance changed, she looked angry almost as if she was ready to kill the intruder.

"WE'VE DONE NO SUCH THING! YOU EARTHLINGS KEEP THINKING THAT WE'VE HARMED EVERYTHING ON YOUR PLANET! WELL GUESS WHAT WE DIDN'T!''

Kokoro spun her rod into the air before slamming it into the dirt and causing a seal to appear below her. The seal suddenly changed her outfit from the beautiful angelic uniform to her angel uniform.

She had a white butler-like vest that was blue with a sky blue shirt that wing like buttons,

Her skirt was short but she had thigh socks on that were also white with beautiful silver heeled boots.  
"I'm not going to kill you for what you just said, but I'll make sure you won't be able to use those legs ever again!" Kokoro suddenly grabbed her rod and spun it around causing a force field around her as the male shot an arrow at her. The arrow was obviously poisoned since it had poison oozing out of it.

"Vanish!" Kokoro started to walk towards the male slowly while moving her hands, almost as if she was controlling the wind.

"Aina Visi Watashi no Visina Te quiero Vina koe drei do

Do drei koe Vina quiero Te Visina no Watashi Visi Aina saa~.'' The pink atmosphere suddenly began to turn nothing but fairy dust as it surrounded the intruder, the intruder's legs suddenly gave out and cracked and snapped.

Kokoro couldn't hear his screaming due to the pain but she looked at him with such cold dead eyes.

"We will meet again, but the next time we meet…one of us will be dead.'' Kokoro summoned her wings and forced the feathers to surround the male to the point he couldn't be seen anymore, the feathers soon vanished and so did the male.

"I'm sorry that I put you in danger Mayumi, but it's time that you began to act like an angel….the next time you wake up…ask Koshiro and Rika for training.''

Kokoro's spirit soon vanished and Mayumi collapsed onto the soft dirt, the pink fog vanished and everything turned back to normal.


	4. Chapter 4

Mayumi was on her way to the lake and was about to jump in until she heard a male voice behind her,

"Are you going back to Earth?" The figure said causing Mayumi to jump a bit and scream.

"Don't scare me like that! And yes I am, so what?" Mayumi said while turning to face the male, it was only Koshiro.

"I see, then please take this…it's a pendant to represent that your still the angel of Euphoriana, and also it'll be your own little life tank. Do not lose it keep it on you at all times.''

"Yes sir, well see you later!" Mayumi said as she jumped into the lake and watched how the lake closed up, the waves began pushing her far into the lake and when Mayumi was at the bottom she saw that bright little crystal once again, so she grabbed it and the atmosphere in the lake changed. It was dark and looked a bit dirty, while the lake in Euphoriana was crystal clear.

Mayumi popped her head out of the lake and noticed she was back; she was back to her original planet, Earth!

Mayumi got out of the water but her clothes were soaking wet.

"I wonder if I can make one of those teleportation thingies.'' Mayumi feet touched the soft dirt and she began moving her arms as if she was moving the wind, suddenly a seal appeared under her and vanished in a flash.

But her destination was…awkward, she ended up in her mom's room…and her mom was sleeping!

Mayumi opened the door slowly and ran out of her mother's room but she left the door wide open, oh well she didn't have time to feel scared of her mother, so Mayumi took a quick shower, put on another school uniform (The first one she had on was soaked in water and was still in the Euphoriana planet, the second outfit she had was a night gown that was also soaked.) and ran out of her house, but when she got to the school police cars and new reporters were surrounding the school buildings.

Mayumi pushed past some of the students and saw Naomi, Mayumi called Naomi's name but Naomi only gave a quick glare to Mayumi and ran off. So Mayumi ran up to Kaito and shouted his name since he had his headphones on.  
Two hours later Kaito had told Mayumi about a homicide that accrued at night time in the forest on school property, apparently a teenage girl was killed by an unknown intruder.

~Flashback~

There was a girl running into a forest, running for her life as an unknown predator was chasing her, well the predator was only walking towards the girl calmly and shouted "YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!" to the girl as the girl fell on a trips on a branch, the girl stumbles on her feet and began running again but before the girl knew what was going on, the figure who was walking, puts her hands together and shot a green flash at the girl that was very close to her head.

"Aww I missed, heh heh heh.'' The shadowy figure laughing to herself as the girl tried to run once again in the dark forest but is hit by the green lightning, as the figure calls out "Bulls eye!"

The girl falls down and is unable to move due to the fact she was paralyzed, the girl laid there feeling the light burn all over her body. The girl heard the figure's footsteps and began begging for mercy,

"Mercy?" the figure says back to the girl, "it's too late for that.'' The figure began laughing away as the girl looked up to trying to figure out who the intruder was but only to realise that the figure's face was covered by an orange mask with a very eerie smile carved onto the mask. The shadow figure placed a hand on the girl's heart, suddenly gripping it harshly and the girl felt extreme pain only to see a transparent version of herself, the girl felt very weak as she watched the figure mouth smirk, the girl tried to get up but couldn't move nor could she feel a thing. Suddenly she heard the figure talk

"What's wrong? Don't wanna get up...getting lazy on me now? Ha ha ha ha no…. I know what's wrong…I ripped your very soul from your body…it serves me power! Leaving you as an empty shell…empty shells belong in the trash…don't you think?" as the figure shadow gripped the girl's head and made her nod, "Oh you do? So do I." the shadow figure snapped the girl's neck, the figure suddenly heard sirens, looking over to see lights of red and blue as she suddenly disappears from the scene.

~End of flashback~


	5. Chapter 5

Mayumi turned on the TV in her room as she was curled up in a ball remembering the horrible incident that occurred two days ago, apparently the first channel that was on when she turned the TV on was the news.  
"It appears that yesterday at midnight a young male police officer was killed due to multiple burns marks on his body and his neck was twisted and snapped. It may be too early but it is possible that we are dealing with a serial killer, and once the killer finishes his victims, he snaps their necks and flees from the scene. But whenever traveling at nighttime, be sure to bring a friend or group with you at all times until we turn this killer in, that is all with further notice, John?"

Mayumi turned the TV off and stared down at her pendent, the pendent was nothing but a red rock which looked very rare and expensive.

Suddenly Mayumi's pendent glowed red and she heard a voice through it

"Mayumi, this serial killer, is not human but we must stop it from killing anymore victims. If the humans decrease its number then the Earth will die."  
"I thought earthlings were poisons. That's what Koshiro and Rika said.''

"They've…experienced some traumatic difficulties in the past, that's why they act cold towards the Earthlings.'' Mayumi held onto her pendent,

"Then why did Rika become a student at my school?"  
"I do…not know. You might have to ask Rika about that, but like I said do not let this opponent harm any more humans, kill it.''

"How! I don't know any magic or how to fight with a staff for that matter.''

"Koshiro and Rika will teach you, go back to Euphoriana and ask them for guidance. Hurry!"

The pendant stopped glowing and Kokoro's voice was out of reach once again.

Mayumi nodded and ran out of her house.

~Flashback~

A police officer was driving along the dark roads as a girl stumbles onto the road weakly, the officer stops driving and gets out of his car and hurries to the girl. The girl was rambling on and on how her friend was killed by an unknown intruder in the town. The girl pointed to the back of the school Mayumi went to, the male ran behind the building but to only find no body, no sign of blood. Nothing.

"I don't see a body…." The male whispered,

"No, but there's gonna be a body." The officer turns as the figure holds up its hand as it began glowing green as a flash of light goes past the officer nearly missing him, thus hitting a tree killing it…making it turn into nothing but dust. The officer pulls out his pistol and began shooting at the intruder with every single bullet until it was empty. The intruder began laughing "THAT TICKLES!" the figure began spitting the bullets out. Once the figure stopped spitting the bullets out of its mouth it turned its attention back to the officer. The officer tries to reload his gun but the red figure shot a red light and it knocked the gun out of the officer's hand. The figure laughs a bit, "If I were you…I would run…I'll give you a 10 second head start…'' in utter fear the police officer began running, but the figure began counting down quickly. In front of the school and to his car but as soon as his hand touched the car door, green lightning struck the officer in his back and caused him to collapse, paralyzed. He heard the figure's footsteps which caused him to tremble in fear.

"Tsk Tsk, should've ran faster.'' The figure put its hand on his heart and another hand on the officer's head, grasping tightly, the figure pulled the male's heart out of his body, ripping his soul out of his very body. The figure smirked as the male's body fell onto the ground. The figure sat on top of the officer's almost lifeless body and said "I did enjoy this…just so you know…you actually fought back…oh well…''

The figure finished talking as it snapped the male's neck, the figure got up and walked off into the night.

~End of flashback~

It was night time and Mayumi ran out into town as fast as she could, her pendant was glowing just a bit and the further Mayumi ran the closest she was coming to danger.

Suddenly Mayumi saw a green flash of light struck into a nearby park, so she wan towards the green flash of light and what she saw when she arrived to the park was a little boy about to be attacked by a shadow-like figure.

The figure was about to shoot another green flash at the young boy until Mayumi chanted a spell and threw a fireball at the shadow-like figure, hitting the back of the shadow's head.

The shadow figure, obviously pissed off turned around to face Mayumi and said in a dark voice "Who the hell are you!"  
Mayumi smirked and put both of her hands on her hips and answered the figure with a "Intruder!"

The little boy ran away when he had the chance which angered the figure even more, the figure soon summoned what looked like a scythe. Mayumi summoned her wings while her entire body was glowing.

The figure shot a green light flash at one of Mayumi's wings which caused her glowing figure to darken a bit.

"What was that…?" Mayumi muttered under her breathe,

_Horrible__！__May-day__！__SOS__！__  
Blood of busters.  
Blood of your bros dropping from all over you.  
For a chance to cut off the world we used to have.  
We have the deepen hidden sharpen fang._

Mayumi's wing regenerated which shocked the dark figure a bit. Mayumi chanted a spell which caused the figure to be surrounded by light.

_It's joy of the time to enjoy insane,  
a big bite for a taste with this dark fang._

The figure thrashed around but also blocking its eyes from the light.

The light vanished but so did Mayumi, suddenly Mayumi appeared behind the figure and pierced the figure in its torso with her holy rod. The figure used one its arms to smack Mayumi into a tree which caused the tree to snap in half, but the rod was still inside the figure, before the figure could calculate what just happened, Mayumi teleported behind the figure and spun the rod around, shredding the figure into tiny pieces.

Before the figure vanished it muttered "This isn't over...'' and chuckled darkly.

Mayumi looked around for the young boy but noticed that he was gone, so her wings vanished and so did her rod. With that battle she headed home, but she knew that it wasn't over. She knew that thing would come back and probably want revenge.

But Mayumi knew she had to train harder, because in this battle Kokoro, once again took over her body.

One day Mayumi was gonna have to control her own body.


	6. Chapter 6

~Naomi's POV~

This is perfect; because of my new role in this world…Kaito will surely notice me!

I giggle a bit as I thought of Kaito bowing down and kissing my hand and saying ''I love you Lady Naomi."

I walked out of my bedroom and went into the bathroom; I looked at my new outfit.

I was wearing a black mini shirt that came up to my non-existent chest. The sleeves were a bit torn to give me a more vampire look.

I had on black thigh highs shorts with grey heels. My beautiful brown hair that came down to my waist was wrapped up in a pony tail to make it as if my hair was down to my shoulders.

I went down stairs and saw my new comrades. They will surely help me defeat all of the angels in this world. I shall become the only angel in this entire world!

I'll kill that bitch Mayumi, Euphoriana is a terrible planet that only causes despair and pain….they deserve to die.

"Xier, how are the reports coming in?" I asked in a quiet voice. Our plan were to invade the Euphoriana planet and kill every single human being there, I wanted them to suffer, just like how they made my planet suffer!

"Apparently Mayumi has defeated ''her'' but it appears the deceased angel, Kokoro has returned to the dead to help Mayumi along the way.'' I giggled a bit as I walked towards my front window. My heels clicked onto the wooden floor. I love the sounds of my heels clicking onto the wooden floor; it'll be the sound I'll make when I kill every single euphorian, walking past their dead bodies with a satisfied look on my face.

"Of course Mayumi will have assistance you idiot. Just like how Kuroi is helping me out.'' I smirked when Xier got up and glared at me.

"Did you just call me an idiot! Don't forget I'm not helping you, I'm helping Kuroi. I can just walk away and kill Mayumi on my own!"  
"But you can't, can you? Number 1 you retarded moron, you used to be in love with Kuroi, number 2, your gonna help me or else I'll make you vanish just like Kuroi did 1000 years ago!" It seems that I've hit a soft spot since I saw Xier's appearance loosen up a bit, it looked as if he was ready to cry.

"Don't forget who healed your legs after Mayumi mercilessly snapped your legs, I can easily snap your legs again if I wanted to. Do not fuck with me Xier!'' after I shouted at him I turned my attention out the window. I heard Xier mumble some words but I could care less what he had to say, it may be a bit rude that I'm taking my anger out on him but who gives a flying fuck? It's his fault for agreeing to help me in the first place, he knew how I was gonna treat him so he should've been prepared. It's not like he's gonna leave me anyways. As long as I have Kuroi on my side, I'll be just fine. 

Silence broke into the air after I heard Xier sit back down, the silence went on for about a good 5 minutes until Luna had to open her damn mouth.

"Lady Naomi, it appears that Mayumi has gone back to Euphoriana to start some training again, shall we take this chance to attack the people who live in her household?" I turned around and smirked. I rubbed my chin a bit as I thought about it, then I slowly nodded. In a voice that could not be heard I said "Make sure she regrets ever existing at all in this world.'' I turned back around and focused my attention to the window; I could see the brick walls of Kaito's house. I knew they heard me when I made my last remark because they all vanished in a blink of an eye, a tear shed down my cheeks as I began to remember how many times Kaito rejected me…just because of our age difference.

"Why Kaito…why can't you love me?" 


	7. Chapter 7

After 2 weeks after her encounter with the unknown serial killer, Mayumi returned to school and pretended as if nothing had happened.

She still wore her angel pendent and never took it off,

Mayumi started to walk down the long narrow hallways while looking at her watch until she suddenly bumped into someone and fell on her butt.

The other girl had dropped her books on accident and looked extremely pissed off. But her face had lightened up when she saw Mayumi's face.

"Oh…I'm sorry.'' The girl muttered under her breathe while Mayumi stood up and brushed herself off. She looked into the girl's eyes and noticed that her eyes were pitch black, her hair was also black that fell down to her waist.

"I don't think we've met before…who are you anyways?" The girl spoke up a bit louder.

"I'm Mayumi, and you?" Mayumi said as she picked up her book.

"I'm Cassandra. Don't we have another class together?" Cassandra asked while tilting her head to the side a bit. Mayumi fumbled into her pocket a bit before taking out a sheet of paper, she read the paper quickly and said "You have science first to?"

Cassandra nodded and smiled.

"Nice, well um…I guess I'll see you in science.'' Mayumi ran off and left the girl in the hallway.

Cassandra just stared at Mayumi's fading body while she's was in a trance before she shook her head, remembering what her mission was and ran off.

~Nekola's POV~

Nekola grabbed her books and walked down the hallway quickly, as she looked around, her black hair that was covered in pink highlights splashed into her face multiple times but she didn't mind.

Nekola was about to head back until she suddenly bumped heads with Mayumi; Mayumi flew back a bit and started to moan in pain. Nekola flew back a bit, "Ahh!" she yelped. Mayumi stood up but to only faint once again, her soft body fell onto the hard floor with a "Thump."

Nekola would gather her belongings, apologizing repeatedly,  
"I'm so sorry I never meant to d- wait where is it?" Nekola stopped and looked around the hallway for something while Mayumi just laid there. She began frantically looking for her journal.

As her black, hot pink streak fell over her face, she looked over to Mayumi. She blushed a bit and looked away fast.

~Cassandra's POV~

Cassandra dashed through the hallways as her minds were saying random things

'_Ohhh what is that wonderful smell?_ _I must have it no matter what it seems so good soo strong she must take it for herself ah shit…what the fu- oh a mortal…mmm her sent…it's very…'_

The girl regains the sent she was trailing after.

'_Ah! There you are!" _These words echo inside her head as she at the mortal totally forgetting her prey's sent for an even stronger one.

"Yea…see ya.'' She dashed down the hallways as her teeth began to sharpen from the pure excitement when she found it…out on the field…a cheerleader with a pure soul…she must have the pure soul! She had to have it! Her orange mask began forming over her face as she noticed it was part of her skin as it moved with her mouth movement, she smiled and cackled rather insanely. The cheer leader taking a notice, turned to Cassandra's direction, the girl saw Cassandra's orange mask. Cassandra noticed that the cheer leader was just looking at her orange mask; Cassandra pointed to girl with her now forming claws began to sharpen. The cheer leader began to freak out and ran after the girl as the cheer leader headed towards the school back entrance, the cheer leader opened the back door and ran inside as she began dashing down the stairs. Cassandra not to far behind the girl began laughing manically.  
"RUN BITCH RUN!" Cassandra shouted to the scared to death cheer leader.

The cheer leader ran out another door and was led out into the woods behind the huge school building. Cassandra finally caught up to the cheer leader and slashed the girl in the back with her claws, the girl fell down and moaned in pain as her back began spurting out blood, Cassandra began walking towards the girl and laughed as the girl began begging for mercy. Cassandra continued laughing as she said

"You know…you remind me of my first hunt…she begged for her life as well…'' the carved smile in the mask began to widen as the girl bared her sharp…the begging didn't even help the poor girl…a scream was heard from the woods.


	8. Chapter 8

Mayumi smelled blood into the air, because of her new role as being an angel her senses were sharper and she was able to smell the blood far away.

But Mayumi was in the middle of class so how could she get away…then again she can just make up an excuse and go with the old "I have to use the restroom" lie. As she raised her hand the bell automatically rang through the entire school building, Mayumi was the first to run out of the classroom not even giving the teacher a chance to tell them about their next task.

Mayumi flew down the hallways as the smell of blood that lingered the air only got strong and stronger by the minute. "I thought I killed it! I know I killed it!" She shouted as she continued running past the dead bodies that lay before her.

Mayumi soon ran out of the school and noticed a cheer leader's body. Mayumi couldn't take it anymore; she created a teleportation and went straight home.

She arrived in front of her home and opened the door. She didn't bother saying "Hi mom'' or "I'm home'' since it didn't matter anymore. But she still smelled blood in the air, as Mayumi ran up the stairs to go in her room the smell of blood only got stronger and it smelled horrible as if a dead body was decaying.

Just to make sure, Mayumi knocked on her mother's door, no answer. So Mayumi's hand started to tremble as she wrapped her sweaty fingers around the door knob and opened the door. Mayumi shrieked in horror as she found her mother's intestines splattered all over the bed and floor, her limbs all over the room and blood splattered from the ceiling to the floor.

Mayumi screamed in horror and pain as she witnessed her mother's decaying body.

"Wait…Koshiro can probably revive her…yea!'' Mayumi created a seal under her and teleported to her favorite planet, Euphoriana. As she arrived at the crystal like planet, she was standing right in front of the Holy Fountain. The castle was just up ahead, so Mayumi ran through the garden and burst through the castle. As soon as she entered the castle she saw Koshiro holding a flower pot, but since he was startled he accidently dropped the flower pot.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Koshiro!" Koshiro sighed and started picking up the broken pieces.

"It's ok Angel, we all make mistakes in our lives anyways.'' Koshiro responded sadly.

"Koshiro I need you to teach me how to resurrect people!" Koshiro stopped all of his movements and turned his attention towards Mayumi with shocking eyes.

"What…did you say?" He asked as his voice cracked a bit.

"...'' She repeated in a irritated way, as if she was talking to a child.

"Mayumi, you cannot resurrect a person, not even a advanced angel would be able to do that.''

"But..your suppose to be the best sorcerer ever!" Mayumi shouted a bit.

"I never said I was. I'm sorry Mayumi but why do you want to…resurrect someone?" Koshiro asked as he began standing up. His facial expression meant he didn't really care about the situation.

"My mother…was murdered…by someone...and I could tell that the person was not human. I mean no one can do that!'' tears began streaming down Mayumi's cheeks as she stood there trembling.

"I'm so sorry Mayumi, I'm so sorry for your lost. But you need to be strong, as the Angel of Euphoriana, you need to f-''

"ANGELS HAVE EMOTIONS TO!" Mayumi interrupted Koshiro. Her soft blue aura began to surround her as Kokoro's image began to appear behind Mayumi.

"But…'' Koshiro started but stopped when he saw the ghost behind Mayumi.

"But nothing! I have emotions as well Koshiro! I can see why Rika can't fall in love with you!" Mayumi shouted as she ran out the castle. Koshiro on the other hand…just stood there getting angrier and angrier by the second. Koshiro suddenly gasped as he felt a hand cup his shoulder, he looked up and saw Kokoro smiling down on him.

"You need to be careful what you say towards females Koshiro, then again Mayumi does need to be strong. But she's still growing, do not put force the duties onto her shoulders, when she's ready to calm down, she'll be back on her feet before you know it.'' Koshiro's anger melted away and he smiled.

"Your right…thank you Kokoro.'' Koshiro stood up and sealed Kokoro's lips with his own. Kokoro stood there with wide eyes but soon started to kiss back.

"Koshiro!" Someone yelled? Koshiro looked over Kokoro's shoulder and saw Rika, standing there and looking at Koshiro as if he was stupid.

"Um…Rika…this isn't what it looks…like…'' Koshiro trailed off as she looked at the wall, then he heard Rika laughing away.

"What do you mean? You had your lips puckered up into the air! Were you practicing kissing the air or something?" Suddenly Rika's laughter stopped… Kokoro's body began to shine which caused Rika to gasp a bit. Kokoro's body soon faded and vanished in thin air.

"Oh…you were kissing Kokoro…that's nice.'' Rika said as she looked down at her feet while her arm cupped her other arm as if it was injured.

"It's not what it looks like, I just haven't seen Kokoro in a very long time…and she was my previous lover.''

"So I guess I'm nothing but the healing prize…aren't I?" Rika screamed as tears began to stream down her own cheeks. This time Koshiro started feeling like a dick, he hurt his lover Rika for his previous lover who's dead and helping out the new angel.

"No, you're not the healing prize…I love you Rika I truly do, that was nothing but a good bye kiss! I swear!"

"Uh-huh sure, I came here to tell you the good news and yet I interrupt you kissing your former lover…I see how it is...well you can have Kokoro for all I care…'' Rika turned around and was about to leave until Koshiro grabbed her forearm and spun her around.

"Please Rika, I'm so sorry…and what good news…?"

"Koshiro…when we had sex yesterday…..I'm…I'm pregnant.'' Koshiro hugged Rika tightly and said "That's great…I can't wait to have our ba-'' Koshiro was once again interrupted when Rika whipped her hand around Koshiro's cheek.  
"GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE!" Rika screamed as she ran out the castle.


	9. Chapter 9

~Fuka's POV~  
Fuka had her back pressed against one of the many boulders located on  
Nealc. Her clothes would be tattered and torn, her skin slightly bruised from pervious battles.  
"Damn...I can't believe how many there are..." Fuka peered around the boulder to see  
4 gigantic creatures headed towards her.

The monsters seemed to split up in hopes to find her, 3 going a different path. Fuka had worked her way up the boulder  
keeping her eye on the other 3 as well as the one nearing her. The stench of the beast filled her nostrils, causing her to  
lose grip on the boulder and slide down a bit. The noise caught the attention of the creature causing it to rush towards the boulder.  
The ground quaked as it ran, Fuka franticly scrambling her way towards the top of the rock. As the creature got closer she  
realized it was a demon. Her mind rushed while she reached her hand behind her back.  
Her hand would grip the hit of her small katana, hurriedly pulling it from the sheath.

The demon was a few feet from the boulder. Fuka knew she wouldn't be able to make it to the top.  
Angry at the fact she pushed herself away from the boulder, her katana high in the air.  
The sound of her yelling and the demons growls would echo, her blade hitting the claw of the beast.  
Fuka landed on the ground running underneath the demon as she lifted her blade slicing open  
its stomach. Its blood and guts would drip from the wound, landing on her hair, clothes and skin.  
With a weakened growl the demon toppled over onto the ground.  
"Hmph...That wasn't so ha-" The tail of the demon would shoot towards Fuka, piercing her thigh, cutting her words short.  
She'd kept from yelling to loud knowing that the other 3 demons were headed her way. Slicing  
the tail of the demon away she'd take off running to her best ability.

Fuka made it to a grassy area on the planet sitting down on the ground. The cool grass feeling nice against her burning and bleeding skin.  
She'd take her katana and remove the demon tail from the rest of her thigh, tossing it aside. "I can't believe I got hit...this is NOT acceptable  
for a ninja..." As she scolded herself she began sterilizing her leg and wrapping it. The blood from the demon was beginning to dry, something Fuka  
did not like. She looked around and noticed a lake, limping over to it.

She looked at her reflection, slightly disgusted. Her purple hair was stained with specks of crimson, her clothes seeming to look maroon, and  
her skin covered in various places. Right before she was about to wash off a figure appeared in the water.  
"Fuka...its Naomi. I have important news. Mayumi's mother has been murdered, Xier did the job."  
Fuka's red eyes seemed to darken, not emotion shown on her face towards the news.  
"I see Milady; I hope that is what you wanted." Fuka would respond, her voice holding no emotion either.  
Naomi would rest her hand on her chin; looking towards her "Fuka I want to head to earth and become a student at the  
High School Mayumi attends...Yoshidayama High school. I attend the Middle School there. I trust that you will be able to keep an eye on  
her since I can't. Though with the murders that has happened, the schools will be shut down for two months. You will transfer in once they re-open."  
Fuka nodded her head, taking in her mission. "Yes Milady. I'll head back now so that I may heal and get ready." Fuka stepped into the lake  
being teleported to Earth.

~_Mayumi's POV~_

_You and I  
Holding tight  
You and I  
Gotta fight  
You and I  
Side by side  
You and I  
Sanctified  
You and I  
Feels so right  
You and I  
Holding tight  
You and I  
Side by side  
You and I  
For the rest of our lives_

Those words were inside her head for about 2 hours now as she sat on the Castle's roof, hugging her legs sulking. "Why do you even care about her death…she never cared about you…but she's still my mom…'' Mayumi stopped talking to herself when she heard footsteps approach behind her; she spun around almost falling off the rooftop until two feminine hands had grabbed her by hands arms. It was Rika! Rika's eyes were puffy and red so it was obvious that she was crying. Rika pulled Mayumi up and made the both of them sit back down on the roof.

"Rika…are you ok?" Mayumi asked as her voice cracked a bit "I'm sorry…I'm still going through puberty.''

Rika giggled a bit as she looked at the sky, the beautiful sunset was amazing, but it shown beautifully at the wrong time and at the wrong place.

"Yes, I'm fine...I just had to let out some anger. What about you? What's wrong with you?" As soon as Rika asked the simple question, Mayumi burst into tears. Rika pulled Mayumi into her chest and hugged her gently. But she started to feel guilty…she was so mad at Koshiro for kissing his previous lover, but it was obvious that Mayumi was going through much more. Rika wanted to ask Mayumi what was the matter, but she decided to continue hugging Mayumi as she cried right along with Mayumi.

'' How sweet.'' A voice said below them. Mayumi and Rika stopped crying and looked under the roof but as soon as they did that, a green flash shot at them. The green flash was so close to their heads.

Mayumi got a better look at the intruder and saw Cassandra 'that green flash belongs to the orange masked serial killer…'' Mayumi thought as Cassandra suddenly jumped high in the sky and landed on the roof and stared at the two of them.

"See I told you this wasn't over…not by a fucking long shot.'' Cassandra smiled evilly as she was talking.

Cassandra clapped her hands, and suddenly a dark armor formed over her body and the orange mask formed over her face.

"What do you think of the upgrades?" Cassandra asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Mayumi stood up and summoned her holy rod while Rika summoned her katana. Lightning surrounded Rika a bit as she got into her Katana stance.

"I don't understand.'' Mayumi said under her breath.

_I hate to love you like this, so I won't love you again._

_There's no way, you know? Let love be over._

_I hate to see you like this, but I won't look back._

_Faded memories, I leave my happiness no more._

"You think you can kill someone such as me so simply and move on! Funny isn't…I've been back for weeks killing…and you didn't even take notice…but I smelled you that day…I knew it was you…now I can finally end y-'' Cassandra's words wore cut short as she began to sniff the air

"I smell something holy and pure…and I want it…'' Cassandra's claws and teeth began to form as Mayumi stood in front of Rika while clenching her rod tighter. Cassandra rolled her eyes and looked pissed off.

"I'll ask you nicely…move…or suffer.'' She said calmly, Mayumi just shook her head and continued to stand in front of Rika.

"Hell to the no, I'd rather die than let you hurt someone I care about!" Mayumi's wings began to sprout from her back as her holy aura began to surround her.

"No one is ever hurting someone I care about, EVER AGAIN!" Mayumi shouted as her rod began to bloom its wings. Mayumi was suddenly tossed into the air and thrown away as if she was a balled up piece of garbage. Mayumi moaned in pain as she began to chant a spell, a seal appeared under Cassandra and teleported her away from Rika. As Mayumi stood up, Cassandra was directly in front of her. Cassandra laughed as she began to walk towards Mayumi but soon stopped when Mayumi's eyes turned pitch white.

"You reek of death…I can smell something else inside you.'' Mayumi's face began to have eye balls all over her face as she smirked. Her voice has changed and it was Kokoro once again.

"Death...you don't even know the half of it.'' Cassandra spoke with anger.

"Yea I do…I died once so if I die today…then I'm taking you with me.'' Mayumi began walking towards Cassandra as maggots and eye balls began crawling towards Cassandra. Cassandra laughed as she suddenly appeared behind Mayumi, biting into her shoulder and tearing her flesh apart. Mayumi turned her blood into poison and holy water as Cassandra drank it all up. Cassandra vanished. Mayumi crouched down and started to hold her head screaming in pain. Her wings would explode and turn everything in her path into nothing but dust.

"What's wrong can't control yourself?" Cassandra asked in fake pity. Mayumi's form would change into Kokoro; Kokoro didn't look too amused as she looked at Cassandra's form.

"This…is what you called me for...she doesn't look like much.'' Kokoro mocked Cassandra as Cassandra began to get pissed off.

"Say that when I'm picking the meat off your bones, bitch.'' Kokoro vanished and appeared behind Cassandra, Kokoro smacked Cassandra into the hard ground, causing a little earthquake.

"You were saying?" Kokoro said as she crossed both her arms.

_I hate to love you like this, so I won't love you again._

_There's no way, you know? Let love be over._

_I hate to see you like this, but I won't look back._

_Faded memories, I leave my happiness no more._

Cassandra flash stepped behind Kokoro and stab her lightly in the back while laughing.

"Ha! And you call yourself powerful!" Suddenly Cassandra had a sword in her back.

"And you call yourself dark and scary…Death…it's been a long time….''

"Really, how did you know? It doesn't matter, you were weak back then and your still weak today.'' Cassandra's voice had changed into a dark male's voice.

"I was strong enough to seal you inside a pod..How did you escape?" Kokoro asked as she turned around to face the demon. The demon laughed. Kokoro shoved her fist down Cassandra's throat,

"To possess your own daughter for power…you really are pathetic and weak.'' Kokoro's blood would seep down Cassandra's mouth as Cassandra's bit down hard on Kokoro's arm.

"What about you! Your controlling Mayumi's body for your own reasons! Now who's pathetic!"  
Kokoro began to pull out a body of smoke from Cassandra's body and she smirked at the female/male.

"At least Mayumi asked me for help unlike you who possess your own body's daughter for power.''

"Cassandra asked me for help, you just don't realize it.'' Kokoro snorted and said "Sure she did.''

Cassandra shot some green light out of her eyes and shot it at Kokoro, causing her to fly back a bit. Kokoro's arm began to burn almost as if it was on fire but the wounds began to regenerate.

Suddenly they heard clapping, Kokoro looked over Cassandra's shoulder and saw Naomi walking over to them as her heels clicked and clacked on the roof.

"Good work Cassandra, I just knew you were going to take care of Kokoro for me. Like the good little lap dog you are.'' Naomi said as she put a hand on her hip and smirked when Death aura began to change and she looked utterly pissed off.

"WHAT!" Death shouted.

"You heard me bitch; you're doing all of my dirty work like the good. Little. Lap. Dog. You. Are.''

Cassandra gripped Naomi's neck and held her in the air. "SAY IT AGAIN BITCH I DARE YOU! SAY IT AGAIN BITCH AND I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER!'' Naomi wasn't fazed at all by the threats; instead she shot a orange flash at Cassandra and caused her to fly backwards.

"See, I own you bitch. So you do what I say, when I say it.''

Death appeared behind his daughter and whispered in her ear "allow me to show you an example.'' Death moved his arms in a swift motion and Xier appeared in front of him. Death's smirk faded when Naomi began laughing uncontrollably.

"Is that your shield! You're pathetic; I can care less about Xier!" Naomi shot an orange light through Xier's chest causing the light to penetrate Cassandra's heart. It didn't seem to effect Death as he gripped Naomi by her neck once again and drained all of her energy leaving her powerless. He commanded Cassandra to kill her but Cassandra couldn't do it as Kokoro wrapped chains around her draining all of her power.  
"Stop it Death, to use another opponents comrades against them isn't right!"

Rika suddenly sliced Cassandra's off of her body and kicked her off the roof.

Death laughed as he shook Naomi and stole her life energy to save his daughter, Cassandra got back onto the rooftop good as new. Cassandra looked at both of Kokoro and Rika and shocked them both causing them to fly back. Cassandra tilted her head as she looked at Xier. She began beating him mercilessly as her father cheered her on. Xier stood up to defend himself; he punched Cassandra twist in the gut before finishing the combo with darkness and punching her towards her own father. Cassandra would stumble a bit before shocking Xier with a red electricity rope, forcing him on his knees.

Couldn't take it anymore, Kokoro emerged from Mayumi's body and began to sing a holy song causing everything to turn red and crystal-like. Death laughed as he looked over at the boy

"Haha! Your only delaying us…the boy will be dead soon anyways.'' Death was suddenly grabbed by Kokoro as she teleported herself and Death to a holy dimension.  
"Me and you will handle our business elsewhere.'' They suddenly vanished without a trace leaving Cassandra to attend to Xier, Rika and Mayumi.  
"I guess it's just the four of us.'' Mayumi muttered as she looked over at Naomi's helpless body. She smirked and thought "_you deserve this…for killing my mother…''_

Xier was still getting beaten up mercilessly by Cassandra, Rika ran over to Cassandra and pierced Cassandra's stomach with her katana, Rika twisted the katana around before jerking it up, slicing Cassandra's upper body to be sliced in half. Cassandra's form began to reform as she threw Rika into the air and continued beating on poor Xier.

"I SAID CRAWL BITCH!" Cassandra shouted and she stomped on Xier's leg, breaking it.

Rika seemed to fly in the sky for about a second before sending lightning at Cassandra, electrocuting her.

Cassandra would only be stunned for about a quick second before turning to face Cassandra as her eyes glowed with anger and hatred.

"You have a child…if you continue to interfere I will rip your child out of your womb and kill it!" Cassandra shouted at Rika.

"This is my chance.'' Mayumi said as she ran over to Xier, she teleported Naomi's helpless body over to Xier and create a seal under them.

"Get out of here, it's too dangerous.'' Mayumi said as the seal caused Naomi and Xier to vanish.

"The boy will die regardless, he lost to much blood…he will bleed out until he dies…'' Cassandra said, she summoned her scythe would appear in Cassandra's hand.

"Who's first…?" Cassandra asked as she held the scythe in her hands. Rika only clenched her sword tighter but gasped when she heard Koshiro's voice. Mayumi turned around and saw Koshiro wielding a giant sword.

"What do you want Koshiro.'' Rika and Mayumi said with anger, it was obvious that they didn't want him there because of all of his past mistakes. Cassandra laughed as she tilted her head slowly.

"Aw, big bad boy come to save the day?" she mocked as Koshiro smirked.

Koshiro suddenly appeared in front of Cassandra and jabbed her in the head with his sword, but Cassandra stopped it.

"Phew that close...'' she said as she threw Koshiro away. Koshiro, Rika and Mayumi got into position as they formed a pact. A jewel would seal Cassandra inside it, dissolving her body for a good second before her form regained because of the darkness.

Mayumi smirked and her body began to illuminate with purifying light.

Suddenly Freyja appeared and smashed Cassandra's armor and sentenced her to hell.

Mayumi sang a holy melody and her holy aura vanished as she'd walk over to Rika and Koshiro but glared at Koshiro on the way and muttered "your disgustingly pathetic.''

Koshiro just cringed a bit while holding his chest, pretending to be hurt. Rika just glared at Koshiro and stormed off causing Koshiro to be in even more ''pain''.

"Are you ok Mayumi?" Rika asked with concern pouring into her voice, Mayumi looked over her shoulder and forced a smile on her face.

"I'm fine, what about you and your baby?" Rika just nodded and walked ahead of Mayumi, it was obvious Rika didn't even want the baby anymore but she knew she couldn't get rid of it. She was to responsible to just give up her baby. As they walked into the castle, awkward silence filled the air as they walked through the long hallways inside the castle. Mayumi opened her mouth a couple of times but shut her mouth, Rika took notice of this as well but never said anything at all.

"Um..R-Rika.'' Mayumi finally said breaking the silence, Rika only hummed in response. "Never mind.'' Mayumi muttered again. Rika growled in frustration which caused Mayumi to stop walking all together.

"If you have something to say, say it!" Rika yelled at the girl and noticed Mayumi was crying a bit. Rika sighed in frustration and wrapped her creamy arms around Mayumi's waist and hugged her.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you like that, I'm just frustrated.'' Mayumi just stood there letting Rika embrace her, but she finally spoke up and said "Rika…did you ever lose your mother?" Rika just nodded.

"Yea I did, not too long ago either.'' Rika released Mayumi and looked deep into Mayumi's big brown eyes. "Why do you ask?" "Because my mother died…and I found out who did it.''

Rika just continued staring into Mayumi's deep brown eyes until she spoke up.

"Who did it?" She said in a quiet voice but loud enough for Mayumi to hear.

"Naomi Kisaragi..'' Mayumi said in a quiet voice also, as Mayumi said the Earth angel's name, Rika's eyes widen in horror, disgust. Rika scoffed and look over her shoulder as if she was waiting for someone to call her name.

"The Devil's angel..She'll never find peace in this world. Do you know why she killed your mother or was she just trying to anger you even further?" Mayumi backed away from Rika as Rika's tone of voice changed, her voice was so sweet at first but was drowning with anger and it was dark.

"I-I don't know why she did it. But I will confront her about it one day. Sorry Rika, I gotta go work on another Angelic song.'' Mayumi dashed down the hallways leaving Rika standing there with a smile on her face.

~Cassandra's POV~

Cassandra laughed as she found Xier alone as he took the moment to rest, Xier couldn't see Cassandra but Cassandra was watching Xier like hawk in the shadows. Xier relaxed against a tree for a quick second until he heard Cassandra's voice once again.

"I see someone's healed your legs since I cut and snapped them last time…'' Xier stood up against the tree and scared/horrid was written all over his body. Xier pushed his body deeper and deeper into the tree as the figure walked up to him with that scary looking mask on her face, taking noticed of the meat cleaver in Cassandra's right hand Xier stood up tall trying to keep his posture in check.

"Hey…come on…we don't have to do this…we can take revenge on the Euphorian's angel together!" Cassandra just smirked as she balled her free hand into a fist and rest her hand on her jaw.

"Her time will come soon enough…but father commended your death…it's your time to pass on.''  
"You think I can't take you!" Xier said as his voice began to pour with anger and frustration. "Your just one little girl with a blade!" Cassandra tilted her head to the side and smiled as she spoke.

"Yea…your right…'' Cassandra called her hands together as many clones of herself began to summon in thin air, they all carried meat cleavers and were ready to kill the poor boy. "Last time…I simply wished to give you a quick death…but you left…so now…I'm going to have fun torturing you.'' These words spoken by all the clones as they slowly advanced towards Xier. Xier threw a punch at one of the clones only to miss one of them, the clone simply laughed and slashed Xier's arm, drawing a long vertical line along Xier's arm. Xier screamed and shouted "AW FUCK!'' he started to back away but to only back up into a tree. "Oh does it hurt?'' Cassandra said as all the clones smiled, raising their meat cleavers, slowly advancing towards Xier as he tried to aid his bleeding arm. When the clones got close enough Xier noticed Naomi and her group of minions just standing in the air looking down at the scene, Xier screamed for help but nobody came to help him out. That was it…all the clones starting slashing away on Xier's poor body and he tried his best to kick them away, but they dodged all of the attacks and continued slashing at his body as blood splattered everywhere. "That's good, slash the back of his legs to make sure he can't walk anymore.'' Cassandra ordered her clones as they started slashing away on Xier's legs. "Good.'' Cassandra soon pulled out a giant red box that looked like a coffin. "Put him in this.'' Cassandra said as she opened the box up. Xier, half dead starting shooting threats at Cassandra which didn't faze her at all. The clones did as they were told and threw Xier into the box with no care at all.  
"Wait before you lock it..." Cassandra walked over to the box and smiled at Xier's bleeding body.

"You fucking b-bitch I'm go-gonna k-kill you.'' Xier said as he began to shiver in fear, he began coughing up blood. "Sorry…but I'm afraid…no one is gonna find you in time….your gonna die…your gonna slowly bleed out or die from shear pain….goodbye Xier….enjoy hell.'' When Cassandra finished, she closed the box up and locked it for good. Cassandra's clones turned into nothing but dust and Cassandra began to sniff the air. "Ah…the baby…'' her eyes began to roll into the back of her head as she twitched wildly. A wicked smile formed onto her face as she walked away from the box that smelled like death.

"Ah yes…it's time for lunch…''

~Mayumi's POV~

Mayumi was also quick and began to throw words into the lyrics that she wrote down onto a sheet of paper, she called this song…the teleportation song, with this she'd be able to find her enemies at any time and whenever she wanted. Mayumi began to sing out loud in a angelic voice

"Sálvame, aidez-moi, ti prego perdonami.'' Mayumi smiled as she had her own grand piano into the song, even though she was the only one in her room.

''Sálvame, aidez-moi, ti prego perdonami. J'ai besoin de vous trouver. Je tiens à vous trouver j'ai besoin vous trouver. Je tiens à vous chercher et vous trouver à embrasser votre présence.'' Her own piano continued playing by itself even though Mayumi stopped singing. The piano soon ended 20 seconds later and Mayumi looked at her own pendant in satisfaction.


	10. Chapter 10

~Naomi's POV~

''I can't believe I lost to that bitch of a serial killer and her father….I gotta admit they have skill...but if there was only one way I could manipulate them both. Too bad Xier had to die in the process of his duty, but he should've used his magic instead of acting like a useless human being. Cassandra really knows how to torture a person….I gotta keep an eye on her but right now my main objective is the Euphorian's angel, Mayumi Higurashi. She's been a nuisance for a while and it's irritating. She is the main reason why Kaito doesn't love me anymore…Kaito sucks when it comes to acting like a ninja; I know he's watching her to make sure she's safe. But why isn't he watching over me? I met him first, I loved him first. It's not fair, no matter…I will make Mayumi suffer then I'll kill her then I'll move on with the other angels. I th-

Naomi stopped writing in her journal as she heard a knock on her bedroom door; she shifted herself on her bed and hid her journal underneath the bed. She snapped her fingers causing the door to open itself.

It turns out it was Mayumi's clone, Mayura. Mayura was holding some strange documents in her hands. "What do you want?" Naomi said in a harsh tone as she looked at the documents confused.  
"It appears that my test came out positive and that I am as good as the real Mayumi, and apparently she made another new angelic song but mistress you haven't wrote not one song yet for your next plans.''

Mayura said with a robotic cold voice, her facial expression remained emotionless. "So what am I suppose to do? I'm busy with other things at the moment.'' Mayura tilted her head a bit and said "Busy? With what?" "With other things, don't worry I'll write a song soon.'' Naomi finished her sentence with a smirk. "As you wish, but please hurry. Mayumi already has two holy songs.'' Naomi got off her bed and pushed Mayura out of her way. "So what if Mayumi has two songs, I will make two holy songs that will be two times better than hers.'' Mayura didn't say anything; she just stood there while holding her positive test results in her hands. Naomi turned around and glared at her as if she wanted to kill her.

"Why are you still here, you can leave now I don't need you.'' "Yes master.'' And with that Mayura left her "master's" presence.

Later on, Naomi got started with her holy hymns she decided to write sad songs to express her feelings for Kaito, she knew he would never take her but she never gave up. She decided to sing sad hymns for the gods in heaven. As she clenched her hands together her sad violin and piano began to play a sad melody for her. Naomi began to sing in a slow pace.

'' je despice vous ainsi je vous réduirai, j'écraserai vos rêves et Coeur et rirai de vous pendant que votre en bas. Mais je ris de vous sur l'extérieur, je sens le chagrin dans l'intérieur, je désolés mon amour…mais mourez s'il vous plait.''

Naomi's sad violin stopped all together and so did her piano. She was satisfied with her new dark hymn.

"Now that I'm finished...Why not go pay a visit to Mayumi.'' Naomi said as she scowled. Why not go see the person who ruined her life? Why not go see the person who she wanted to kill for a very, very long time. Naomi teleported herself in her living room and discussed her plans with the other members, to invade Euphoriana and finally kill Mayumi. She may not be able to kill the entire planet, physically anyway, the planet will lose hope and probably kill itself or get destroyed by another planet since it won't have an angel any longer…


	11. Chapter 11

~Mayumi's POV~

Mayumi began to walk down the hallways of an abandoned castle, for a castle that hasn't been touched for over 1000 years, it still looked good. The floor began to form itself into a pair of stairs as soon as Mayumi approached a throne that was super close to the ceiling. Mayumi began to walk up the stairs and sat in the comfy throne. Mayumi smirked as she remembered something….very….very interesting.

_Mayumi turned the handle to her room in the Euphoriana royal castle, but she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and it turned out to be a girl with long teal hair, it appeared she had __heterochromia__**. **__Her right eye was blazing red but her left eye was pale blue, as if the eye color was about to lose all its color and just be silver. The girl wore a long, black robe that covered her feet. Her hair was tied into a bun._

"_Are you Mayumi Higurashi?" The girl asked, her voice was so faint, as if it was about to disappear. Mayumi simply nodded her head and the girl leaned down and whispered something in her ear. _

Mayumi just sat cross-legged in her throne as she rested a fist on her cheek, waiting for that certain someone to give her a warm welcome.

Mayumi's rod floated next to her, waiting patiently as well. The door to the castle opened up a bit, but no one was there opening the door, so the door closed itself up again. Silence broke out in the room before the castle's door suddenly was blown off its hedges. The girl stood there in a in a purple combat dress, boots that went all the way up to her thighs, basically devouring her legs with the boots. Her choice of weapon was a scythe, strangely. Her hair that was wrapped up in a bun was now down to her waist, just blowing because of the wind. Her brown eyes were just filled with pain and anger.

"So we meet again, Naomi.'' Mayumi muttered quietly, as she just sat there cross-legged. She just looked at Naomi as if she was boring and uninteresting, in which case, she was. Naomi's heels clicked on the hard floor as she walked towards Mayumi while dragging her scythe causing sparks to fly on the floor. Naomi stopped walking when she approached Mayumi's throne, she looked up and saw Kokoro's reflection behind Mayumi. She simply smirked as Kuroi's reflection appeared behind her tiny body as well. Kokoro floated down towards Kuroi as Kuroi began to float upward, suddenly a huge light devoured them and they vanished without a trace. Both Naomi and Mayumi smirked as they got into their fighting positions while clenching their weapons. "Let's go" they both shouted as they began to attack each other with their weapons, the steel began to clicker and flicker everywhere, sparks flying all around them as they floated in the air attacking each other with their weapons none stop.

Mayumi got a hit on Naomi during their little clash of weapons, Mayumi penetrated Naomi's chest with her rod and threw Naomi on the wall, making a giant hole in the wall in the process. Mayumi decided to land a punch on Naomi but Naomi skillfully dodged the attack and Mayumi ended up putting a hole into the wall instead. Naomi started doing back flips in order to dodge Mayumi's rod as Mayumi ran at Naomi. Naomi did a flip to stand on her own two feet but ended up stumbling in the process and Mayumi took this chance to punch her in the gut, Naomi spit a little bit of blood up and was punched out of Mayumi's way. Naomi's body flew into a wall which made the poor girl land in another room. Naomi started coughing up a bit but summoned her wings and dodged another one of Mayumi's attacks.

Naomi's wings were glowing white and illuminated the entire room.

_Isn't it fine to say_

_That we are loved_

_To be bound, by the world, may never but touched_

_Isn't this, too, just fate and nothing more?_

_Fade away, fade away_

_I say to...A love._

Mayumi just stared at Naomi's wings, Mayumi was probably physically stronger than Naomi but Naomi was probably mentally stronger than Mayumi. Or at least a bit smarter in some of the subjects of their roles as angels. Mayumi began to walk on the invisible steps and walked towards Naomi.

"_Naomi, let me control your body. Your not gonna win since Kokoro is controlling Mayumi's body.'' Kuroi spoke inside of Naomi's head._

"_No I can handle this! All she did was knock me into the wall and into the floor, I'll be fine!" _Naomi thought with a scowl, she spun her scythe around to block Mayumi's rod, Mayumi attacked and ran at Naomi with all her hatred and might.

"AND THIS IS FOR MY MOTHER!" Mayumi shouted as she spun around and kicked Naomi into the ground, causing Naomi to land in the lower basement. Naomi started coughing but soon stood up and looked all over the room for Mayumi, Mayumi was nowhere to be found. Suddenly Naomi was kicked into the floor and hit her head in the process; Mayumi was only a couple meters away from her, Mayumi begun to walk towards Naomi's helpless, numb body. Mayumi gripped Naomi's collar on her dress and held up a needle. Naomi just looked at Mayumi's eyes which showed no emotion, just dead eyes, the eyes of Kokoro.

"Tch…your not even worth killing…'' Mayumi muttered quietly as she backed away from Naomi. Naomi got up and clenched her fists to her side, "What makes you think I'm not worth killing!" Naomi shouted as she ran over to Mayumi and swung her scythe around in pure anger. Mayumi just skillfully dodged Naomi's scythe and smirked. "Exactly what I said, your just not worth killing, your a kid and I wouldn't feel right knowing I killed a kid.'' Suddenly both of the angels stopped as they heard clapping from the distance, they looked up and saw Cassandra, looking down at them from the hole in which Naomi fell down from. Cassandra began to laugh as she continued clapping, "What a riot!" Cassandra shouted as she jumped down from the hole holding up a large coffin-like box. The box smelled horrible since both Naomi and Mayumi covered their noses to keep the stench away from their noses. Screaming could be heard as the box began to move a bit, Cassandra kicked the box in anger and shouted "Shut up! I'm talking.'' "What's in the box?" Mayumi asked as she removed her hand from her nose and crossed both of her arms. "None of your damn business.'' Cassandra smirked and crossed her own arms. She began to laugh out of nowhere, "So what's with the catfight?" Mayumi smirked and said "None of your damn business.'' Naomi waved her hand in the air and looked disgusted "Ew it smells like Xier's disgusting cologne, I hope that's him in the box.'' Mayumi just gasped and looked at Naomi as if she saw a ghost. "Your really a fucking bitch, that's your comrade your talking about and you don't even give two shits about him.'' "It is…'' Cassandra muttered quietly, so quiet that Mayumi and Naomi could've easily ignored it if they wanted to. Silence broke out into the thick air; it was quiet until Mayumi spoke up, "Mind telling me why you're here? I'm in the middle of kicking this whore's ass.'' Cassandra brushed herself off and smiled, "I have unfinished business.'' Naomi titled her head to the side and gave Cassandra an innocent look, "That depends, is it your father who's gonna fight one of us or is it you this time?'' Naomi smirked quickly. Before Mayumi could protest what just happened, Naomi was sent flying in the air and smashed through the wall. "Any smart comments from you?" Mayumi nodded, "Yea, just one. What do you have to gain from killing innocent people? Once you gain power then what? World domination, oh please.'' Cassandra fell silent. "World domination? Over this pitiful planet? Please…I would much rather destroy this planet.'' Mayumi began to walk towards Cassandra's stiff body while keeping her guard up at the same time. "Then why, is your father forcing you to do this!" "I am doing what I must do...killing is part of the family.'' Mayumi just scowled and crossed her arms. "Tch…killing my ass…Death can be a bitch at times…but….I don't think he'd just kill innocent people for nothing…is there something going on?" Cassandra smiled. "Father needs souls…I am the delivery…'' Mayumi face became emotionless as she stepped back a bit, "as I thought…he's weak without souls…your just his lapdog, aren't you?" Cassandra just stood there and smirked a bit. "Father only need souls…I'm no lapdog, I'm just helping him is all.'' "Sure you aren't…sorry but I have to agree with Naomi's little comment…'' Mayumi began to turn around and walk off. "Let me know when your not such a puppet anymore.'' Mayumi stopped walking when she heard Cassandra laughing out of nowhere. "You dare insult me? Do you know the pain of having someone being ripped from you…I'm going to bring that pain back to the surface!" Mayumi turned around and scowled deeply. "So you take your pain and suffering out on the world just because things are going as beautiful as you want them to! Your pathetic…'' "No your pathetic, you think you can control everything around you just because you have a little bit of power. You don't realize how easy it is for someone to rip your little world apart, your pathetic, your clueless.'' Cassandra smiled. "And I will rip your world to nothing.'' Mayumi crossed her arms and glared deeply at Cassandra.

~? POV~

I walked down the marble-like floor as my boots clicked on the floor, the annoying monsters next to me continued chattering away trying to convince me to destroy a planet in which I had no interest in doing so. Finally I snapped and told them to back the fuck off, they did so as walked away with "Fear" written all over their bodies. The chains on my pants continue clickering and clattering as I continued walking down the hallway to find my room. 20 minutes later I finally find my room, as I enter it I noticed some furry monsters walking past my room. I wrapped my pale hand around the gold door knob and entered my room which was mostly black. I looked at my mirror and looked at my image; I had a black plain T-shirt on with a black trench coat to go along with it, chains dragging from it. My hair was basically down to my neck as it was black as well and it was slicked back, and I loved the gold ring piercing on my lower lip. My nails were as sharp as claws and they were black every since I was born but I looked at my ring finger which showed my gold ring finger, that showed my rank in this dump of a castle. I teleport myself to my throne, as I sat down in my chair I saw two monsters move to each side of my chair and whisper something to me at the same time. Apparently two "humans" decided it would be funny to break in my castle to challenge me. They suddenly flash step in front of my throne, funny how they were my old minions that I threw away like garbage.

"Guardian Souki, your role as the angel of Nealc has come to end. It's over Souki!" both of the male "humans" charged at Souki with their Katanas, Souki stood up and summoned a scythe in his hand, due to his fallen angel powers he spun his scythe around and a black flame practically drained the life out of the two males, almost killing them. "I'm surprised they didn't die from one of my attacks.'' The angel says quietly. The male began to smirk as he dropped his guard. "I say, you guys are kind of tough…but your gonna need more than heat to try and kill me.'' Souki began to walk towards the males while dragging his scythes right along with him; he'd smile sadistically as he approached their weak bodies. Souki spun his scythe in the air before slamming the blade into the "humans" necks, slicing off their heads. Souki began to laugh sadistically and walked back to his throne just to sit back on it.

~Mayumi's POV~

What world! I have no world…my mother was killed by that whore." Mayumi stopped to point at Naomi's lifeless body that was slouched up against a wall. "At least I don't take my frustrations out on innocent people. And my world has never been shattered like yours…'' Cassandra's entire body flared up with anger and pain. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHATTERED MY WORLD…IT WAS GOING JUST FINE UNTIL YOU KILLED ME…I BLAME THIS ON YOU! Father has passed judgment. I'm not gonna take your life but the life of your friends… they will all burn in the pits of hell!'' "Burned in the pits of hell just like your sanity! Your father isn't passing judgment, all he's doing is killing innocent people for power for himself and he's dragging you down as well!" Cassandra began to tense up by the second. "My sanity left me when my mother left this world which caused me to be forced in an orphanage! Do you have no idea what that's like! You have no idea what that's like! Any idea! Of course you don't, you grew up in a home not having to do anything…I grew up fighting….I will go down fighting! For what little family I have left…'' Mayumi lowered her guard and tensed up a bit as well, Cassandra had a tough life...


	12. Chapter 12

~Cassandra's past~

I remember being sheltered up inside a hospital in room 23, I was only a child at the time due to the fact I had no father and I learned that my mother had died giving birth to me. Due to the fact I had no family I was put in an orphanage which was my own personal hell, I didn't like it, I hated it and I wanted to get out of there. Every night I would cry myself to sleep, but no one really cared about my sadness and pain, nobody cared about how I felt, no one. I was all alone. I was usually beaten by older kids such as pre-teen boys; they would always aim for my stomach or my face. I was always jumped by more than 3 boys just because I was weak and a freak to them as well. I was never a child in these people's eyes; I was always the freak, always the victim. When the boys finished beating me up, I would usually have a black eye and a bruised up body. Soon not only did the boys of the orphanage beat the living crap out of me, the adult that worked at the orphanage began taking their anger out on me, beating me, slapping me, kicking me, and beating me with belts. Just making my life a living hell as much as they pleased, as long as they could relieve some stress on someone. All the pain and sadness began to boil inside my body and I started to lose sanity slowly and slowly each day, I just wanted them to leave me alone and burn in hell. I just wanted a nice home and get away from those monsters, but one day I met a boy who was going through the same thing as me. He lost his family in a fire and he was so quiet and anti-social to most of the kids, most of the kids were dying to talk to him yet he never spoke a word. I never spoke a word to anyone yet I always get beat up by everyone around me.

The boy had the same room as me and he just looked so lonely, so sad and full of pain. The boy caught me staring at him so I adverted my eyes and looked out the window, it was raining and people that worked at the orphanage started to arrive and rush into the building. I felt the boy's eyes on the back of my head but I was afraid he was going to be just like the rest of the boys, so I didn't even bother turning around to look at his face. The boy suddenly muttered something but I couldn't hear it, I turned around and asked him to say it again. Know what he said to me?

"You have pretty eyes.'' In the first time in my life I smiled, and I was happy that someone finally didn't judge me as a freak but as a normal little girl. After that we started spending time with each other and we began to open up to each other as well. I finally found someone who cared about me, someone who loves me for who I am. He would normally read with me and comfort me whenever I was down. One day it was my turn to cook for the orphans, I was just 12 years old at the time as well, the boy wrapped his arms around me and I smiled. I loved his embrace; I loved him with all my heart. Nobody was allowed in the kitchen except me so I wonder how Tsukasa was able to come in. Tsukasa grabbed me from behind and I laughed thinking it was a cute little game. But he started touching me in a perverted way and he looked at me with greed and lust, he suddenly gripped my crotch and I began wailing, I began to beg him to stop touching me. He just said shut up and continued touching me, I began screaming for help but he only told me to chill out and relax. Tears were pouring down my soft cheeks as I continued screaming, soon I lost it…my sanity jumped out the window and my eyes turn from beautiful sea blue to blood soaked red. I elbowed Tsukasa in his stomach causing him to bend over in pain, I grabbed a knife and began running the knife in his gut, torturing him. I pulled the blade out and watched him try to crawl to the door in order to get away from me, which didn't work as I gripped both of his legs and pulled him towards me again.

"Shut up and take it, that's what you told me.'' I spoke sadistically, I began to stab him in legs repeatedly and his screams sounded like music in my ears, which was beautiful. His blood curling shrieks were amazing and I wanted to hear him scream some more. He soon died from blood loss but that didn't stop me from stabbing his lifeless body, I stabbed him in the head. I screamed.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME! I LOVED YOU! AND YOU DO THAT TO ME!'' I punched his head causing blood to soak my fist, I kissed his lips again before a surge of power rained through my body, and an orange mask began to devour my face I made in art class. I smiled sadistically again.

"This is my face…my normal skin is nothing but a disguise…'' I walked off and went upstairs to go into my room, one of the workers who has beaten me looked at my mask and automatically disgusted, everything about was disgusting to him. "THE FUCK ARE YOU ARE WEARING THAT CREEPY MASK FOR! TAKE THAT CREEPY SHIT OFF!" Cassandra spoke calmly. "This is my face…are you saying I'm not pretty? WELL FUCK YOU!" I quickly drew my bloody blade and sliced the male's throat as he slowly began to bleed out while making gurgling noises as I walked past him, smirking. I went back into the main hall and left the orphanage, also known as my personal hell. I found killing so easy and fun…

"I'll have to try it again sometime.'' I muttered as I continued walking down the dark road of my freedom.


End file.
